


A Legendary Night

by InkySlinky



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySlinky/pseuds/InkySlinky
Summary: A fic where Kotaro yells and negs you.





	A Legendary Night

You enter Kotaro’s bedroom. For a moment, you are taken in by its beauty. You suppose this makes sense, as the room should logically match the beauty of its owner. He takes your hand, snapping you out of your momentary reverie, and leans in close. Sexily, he whispers:

  
“Are you ready to take my legendary cock?”

  
You are taken aback by his boldness. Flustered, you can only blush and nod shakily. He roughly grabs your arm and flings you to his bed like a ragdoll. Dazed, you try to look back at him from the bed, but he’s too fast! He is over you like a flash, his manly weight pressing down into your soft, very alive flesh. You catch a whiff of his cologne… It almost overpowers the scent of squid. You don’t have much time to think about it, though, before he is on your mouth like D**key K**g.

  
Your tongues battle for dominance. Suddenly, he pulls away to violently rip open his vest and shirt, exposing his muscular torso.

  
“Wait,” you stammer, “you didn’t have to do that! Your clothes look really expensive, you shouldn’t be destroying them like this!”

  
“Don’t worry,” he says seductively, tilting his head at the perfect angle to cause his sunglasses to glint in the candlelight, “I have a whole closet full of more clothes just like these.”

  
With that, he removes his black slacks just as aggressively and resumes his place on your lips. You feel his hardening warmth through his silk underwear. “Kotaro…” you whisper, “I didn’t realize you felt so strongly about me…”

  
“HEY, NOW,” Kotaro screams directly in your ear, “DON’T GET TOO FULL OF YOURSELF, DUMBASS!!!”

  
You squeal and recoil, but Kotaro seems unperturbed. He nibbles your ear, then moves his attention to your neck as you relax again. Your breathing gets shallower and shallower. You feel his hand slip up your skirt. “K-Kotaro…” you moan.

  
“Call me Daddy,” he mumbles into your neck.

  
You’re not sure you heard that right. “What?”

  
He ceases his nuzzling to scream into your ear again. “I SAID, CALL ME DADDY!!!”

  
“Ahhh! Y-yes K-- I mean, yes Daddy!”

  
Kotaro seems pleased. He gently lifts the dress off your body as you shiver with anticipation. He takes a moment to admire your form. “Your body is just beautiful…” he murmurs, “...except for all the flaws. But you know. You win some, you lose some.”

  
“Huh?” You never get an answer nor an explanation. Instead, you feel his strong arms reaching around you to unhook your bra. He flings it across the room, where it lands squarely on Romero’s face. “Arf arf!” he barks indignantly, but Kotaro ignores him completely. All of his energy goes directly into slamming his face into your breasts and motorboating with wild abandon.

  
“Kotaro!” you squeak with surprise. He stops immediately, glaring into your eyes. You brace yourself for what you know is coming next.

  
“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO CALL ME DADDY?!”

  
You flinch anyway. You can never brace yourself enough for that. “I’m sorry, Daddy!” is all you can say.

  
But it appears that’s all you needed to say. Kotaro begins to kiss down your body, from your collarbones all the way down to your lacy undergarments. Skillfully, he teases them off your hips and down your legs, leaving you fully exposed. You blush, chest rising and falling rapidly as you breathe in his squiddy musk.

  
Kotaro cracks a vicious smirk, running a finger through your folds and bringing it to his lips. “It seems my little Saga jeune is ready for her legendary prince.”

  
You can’t meet his eyes. You only nod, bringing your gaze down away from his own. You see him slip out of his own boxer shorts, revealing his thick log standing at full mast. You gasp at its size and girth.

  
“Impressive, I know,” Kotaro chuckles from above you. “You’ll be even more impressed soon, my Saga jeune.”

  
“B-but Daddy,” you whimper, not willing to make the mistake of calling him Kotaro again.

  
He does not answer. He plunges himself into you with a valiant thrust.

  
“Ahhh!” you shout, shocked at your sudden fullness.

  
“You can praise me anytime you wish,” he purrs into your ear.

  
“Y-you’re so amazing, Daddy!”

  
He smiles. “Heh. I know. And your pussy is almost better than the cold embrace of death.”

  
“...What?”

  
He doesn’t clarify. He holds you close in his masculine arms and you feel his chest press against yours. “I love you, Y/N,” he grunts, “You alone can give me the strength to revitalize Saga.”

  
You pull him into a kiss. “Ko… I mean, Daddy… I love you too… Ah!”

  
Kotaro pulls back, now sitting up on his knees. “All of Saga can take...this...VIGOR!!!”

  
“Eh?!” You feel something gush inside you. “Ah!! Ko--DADDY!!!”

  
The combined force of your orgasms saps all the strength out of both of you. Kotaro flops down next to you on the bed, spent. “Heh… You’re pretty good in the sack.” He brushes some of the sweat-soaked hair from his face. “Was it good for you, too?”

  
“Of course,” you sigh, “It was...legendary.”

  
He grins and pulls you into a warm embrace.

  
You bury your face in his chest. “I really do love you, Kotaro…”

  
Kotaro shoves you off the bed and onto the floor. “I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING CALL ME DADDY!!!”


End file.
